


Inked

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt walks Hermann through getting a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

Title: Inked  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler  
Word Count: 629  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt walks Hermann through getting a tattoo.

“Hermann, you’re very sure you want to do this, right? I mean, you can still change your mind. I’ll just take the appointment instead. I have that empty space on my back that needs to be filled. I don’t want you to get it and then hate it forever. Though, they do have that other way of removing tattoos that’s supposed to be cheaper than and not as horrible as the lasers. I just...”

Hermann reached out and covered Newt’s mouth with his hand. “Newton, I have told you five times now in as many days that I wish to do this. I have not changed my mind.” He removed his hand, made a face at the moisture on his palm, and wiped it off on his pants. “What I would like you to do is walk me through what happens when we get there. I won’t be quite so apprehensive if I know exactly how things go from start to finish.”

“I can do that.” Newt sat down on the couch next to Hermann for a moment before springing to his feet again, making Hermann snort. “When we get there we’ll head over to Alex’s room. I already gave him your design, so he’ll have the stencil ready. Think of it as an outline for what you’re going to end up with. You’re only doing black ink, so it won’t take him very long to get everything else ready.”

“You’re staying with me the entire time, correct?” Hermann bit his lip. “I mean, you’re still planning on distracting me?”

“Hermann, in all the time you’ve known me, have I ever been quiet?”

“No, I can’t say that you have.”

“Exactly. It is my job to keep your mind on other things so you barely notice the needle.” Newt grinned before looking serious. “I had no idea you hated needles so much.”

“Having a childhood full of them tends to make one dislike them immensely.” Hermann shuddered. “Keep going. I want to know what happens next.”

“The needle will make noise the whole time Alex is working. It isn’t as noisy as a dental drill, but I know it makes some people uneasy. Personally, I don’t mind it at all.” Newt stopped pacing and sat down next to Hermann again. “Where you’re getting it shouldn’t hurt as much as the ones on my shins or that softer part of my inner arm. Those hurt like the blazes. I may have even shed a manly tear or two along with swearing my head off.”

Hermann chuckled. “A manly tear?”

Newt arched a brow. “Incredibly manly. Anyway, it shouldn’t hurt too much. If you’ve ever had a kitten climb up your bare skin, that’s pretty much what it feels like the whole time he’s working. Then he’ll clean it off, wrap it up, and you’ll be all set. I’ll help you with the aftercare. I’ve done it plenty of times.”

“I still find it hard to believe that people don’t know you bleed when you get tattooed.” Hermann shook his head. “You’re being jabbed by a needle hundreds of times!”

“Speaking of blood, you didn’t take anything yet today, right? I don’t want you to have issues in the chair.”

“I’m waiting until after the appointment, Newton. I do listen to your rambles, even if I don’t look interested in them.” Hermann bumped Newt with his shoulder. “You were very informative.”

“You have no idea how many people have asked me over the years if getting my tattoos hurt.” Newt rolled his eyes. “Of course they hurt. Then they heal and don’t hurt any more. Are you ready, Hermann?”

“Yes, I believe I am.” Hermann rose to his feet. “Lead the way, my distracter.”

“This is going to be awesome.”

“Indeed.”


End file.
